


Kai x Noah // With a Scream

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: There are not-original couples in this series i swear





	Kai x Noah // With a Scream

**Author's Note:**

> There are not-original couples in this series i swear

Kai hadn't expected her people to reach out this quickly. She gently kissed Noah, not having any sort of rush when Amadrya barged in and grabbed her by the arm. 

Noah grabbed her other arm. "What's going on?!" he asked. 

Kai shook her head and struggled against the warrior's tight grip. "Let me go, Amy! I'm doing nothing wrong," she begged. 

Amadrya had none of it and dragged Kai along.

" _ I love you!"  _ Kai screamed over her shoulder, right before they disappeared around the corner. 

Noah rushed after them, but when he turned the corner, they were gone. "I love you too." 


End file.
